Diplomatic Relations
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Ben has to leave on a business trip while Mal has to remain in Auradon Prep. Can the pair survive the distance? ONE SHOT [Ben/Mal]


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Mal slipped into Ben's room, a tray of food in her hands. He was always so busy with his duties so she loved surprising him with snacks, his mother's cream cakes were his favourite but he loved her chocolate chip and walnut cookies. Especially is there was milk to dunk them in. "Hey I brought you some-" Mal's voice stopped the moment she saw his bedroom.

Two suitcases lay on the bed, half filled with clothes, a third filled with various wrapped boxes. Ben froze, a pile of folded clothes in his hands as he turned to face his girlfriend. "Mal, I was going to tell you but I kind of got a little distracted by politics, and your lips, and various petitions…and your lips." Setting the clothes down he took the tray from her hands and set it down on a table. Cupping her cheek with one hand he kissed her softly, greeting her the way he always did, by showing her how much he loved her.

The fairy nodded, still not quite smiling. He had a point though, every time she'd seen him the past couple of weeks they didn't exactly share many words, why waste time talking when you could spend that time cuddling? Bundling her into his arms he led her to a free space on the bed so he could sit down and pull her onto his lap.

"It's just for a few weeks, a diplomatic trip I wish I didn't have to do but as King I need to go visit a few places." Mal nodded, she'd known he came with priorities that sometimes meant they didn't get to see each other but she just wished he wasn't going to be away from her for so long. The only reason Mal wasn't allowed to go with him was she was still considered a 'flight risk', even though anyone who knew her knew she would never leave Ben, not if she had a choice and even then she'd fight tooth and nail to find a way back to him.

"What about school, don't you have exams?" Surely Fairy Godmother wasn't okay with Ben just up and leaving for a few weeks, especially when he had studies that he was already having to work around his royal duties. Mal was already making plans to gather notes from all of his classes just so he wouldn't fall behind, Evie and Doug would be able to help with that.

Ben just chuckled, smiling at his fairy being so thoughtful. "Technically I've already got enough class credits for college. If I wanted to I could graduate at the end of the year but then I wouldn't get to see you every day next year." Knowing he'd have to take over the running of the country at sixteen Ben had worked hard and taken extra classes over the holidays to be able to graduate early. Of course then he'd met Mal and he didn't want to spend a year apart while she finished school so he'd spoken to Fairy Godmother about staying one more year but with minimal classes to give him more time to work on his royal duties.

Faced with a year of no Ben, a few weeks didn't seem quite so bad. They could handle a few weeks apart, right? "Oh, I got you a present." Reaching behind him Ben grabbed a purple box tied with a green ribbon. "To make the next few weeks a little more bearable." Mal opened his present to have a phone fall into her hands, the back cover one of her own designs, a sketch of a lion and a dragon. "I had Evie steal it for me so I could get it printed for you." He'd already loaded his number as well as his parents' numbers in there in case she needed them. "I'll call you every night so your voice will be the last thing I hear before I go to bed."

Mal nodded, that sounded perfect to her. "And we'll video-chat so I can see your face and you can show me all the crazy places you go. Thank you." No one had phones on the Isle, they didn't work anyway, so it was strange to see everyone in Auradon with one glued to their hand. Mal hadn't seen the point to owning one but the prospect of being able to talk to Ben while he was away made the whole thing suddenly very practical. Three more boxes sat waiting where hers had been and she had a feeling they were for her friends.

Ben had plans for the three other phones. He knew Mal wouldn't voice her problems to him, she'd feel like she was adding to his worries so he was going to ask her friends how she was doing. Mal was the most precious thing in his life and he wanted to make sure she was happy, even if he wasn't able to be there for her himself.

Getting up Mal began to fold his pyjammas, but not the ones with the crowns on them, those were only for her to giggle at. Ben rolled his eyes at the clothes she was placing in his suitcase. "I'm supposed to be packing necessities only." Taking out a few shirts he knew he wouldn't need he set them down on his bed before picking her up and dumping her in his suitcase on top of the clothes.

Mal giggled from her place in his suitcase, her legs hanging out and off the bed. "So I count as a necessity?" The fairy preened at that. She knew he told her how much he loved her all the time but it still gave her a thrill to know he needed her in his life. That he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Definitely." Whipping his phone out and snapping a quick picture of her in his suitcase before leaning forward and kissing her lips. "One I wish I could actually take with me." Or could he?

Mal slid off the bed as Ben began to rummage through a drawer, crying out triumphantly as he held up a camera. She let out a startled noise as he picked her up and tossed her down on his bed, setting the camera down in favour of kissing her until they were both breathless. One strong hand pinned both of her smaller ones above her head, his free hand cupping her cheek while his lips devoured her neck. "Don't move." Ben muttered, grabbing the camera as he straddled her hips, rising up on his knees so he could get a few shots of a breathless and slightly disheveled Mal on his bed.

Flopping down on the bed beside her Ben grinned, leaning over to kiss her nose while still taking pictures. Nose crinkling with laughter Mal kissed him back, somehow Ben managed to make packing into a way to show her he adored her. "The next few weeks are going to suck." Mal told him, not being able to tell him things, not having his reassuring presence to remind her that everything was going to be okay, it was going to be a few very long weeks.

Ben nodded, if he could take her with him he would but he stopped himself. Even if he did smuggle her away onto the plane with him, it was a private jet, it could be done, he knew she'd be miserable. His time would be spent greeting dignitaries, exchanging gifts and making small talk while Mal would be left by herself the entire time. At least at school she'd have her friends to keep her company. "Hey, don't think like that. I'll be back before you know it and you'll wonder how you ever put up with me."

Mal shook her head, kissing her silly King. That was one thing that would never happen. "Never." Taking her new phone out she asked Ben to show her how to take a picture before taking one of them and making it her background.

A plate of cookies and a few stolen kisses later and Ben was finally packed. "I have to go." Kissing her one last time he called for his driver to come and collect his bags. "I'll miss you every single moment of every day." Nodding to himself he left the room, his feet barely making it to the door before he hand an armful of fairy wrapped around him.

"Don't you dare find yourself a pretty little Princess while your gone or I'll have to kick her ass." Mal muttered wetly, tears falling down her cheeks. It wasn't quite an 'I love you' but it meant the same thing right?

Ben smiled back, knowing what she meant as he dried her eyes with one hand, his other keeping her in his arms. "I already have my Princess and I couldn't give my heart away if I tried because she already stole it." And he meant it, no matter where he went or who he met, he'd always come back to her. She was his happy ending, just as he knew he was hers, even if she couldn't quite voice those three little words just yet. Finally putting her back down on the ground he gave her one final kiss. "Keep it safe while I'm gone."

The flight wasn't too bad but it was a few hours of not being able to contact Mal. He tried reading a book but gave up after a few pages. Instead he settled down by uploaded the photos from his camera onto his laptop, flipping through the pictures he'd taken of his naughty fairy. After he landed it was all a rush of press and greetings with dignitaries, exchanging gifts and then finally he was able to go to his room and call her.

Ben blinked for a moment when Mal answered, looking at her on the screen. "Are those little crowns?" That little thief had stolen his crown pyjammas and was wearing them. He couldn't even be mad, she was just too adorable in them.

"Maybe." Came her answer and he had to laugh. It was a strange echo of their first date but the fact that she remembered meant a lot to him. Mal on the other hand was quite proud of her new pyjammas, they smelt like him and seeing the little crowns on them always brought a smile to her face. Shaking his head Ben decided she could keep them, if only so he could see her wearing them. Besides, they looked better on her. When they hung up that night he sent her the picture of her sitting in his suitcase with the words ' _The one necessity I couldn't pack…my heart_ '.

Some nights were harder than others. There were days where Mal found it harder than normal to keep her magic under wraps and continue being good. Those were the nights she ended up sleeping in Ben's bed. His scent and the familiarity of all the things she associated with him were the only things that calmed her down enough to actually get some sleep.

It was his first trip without his parents to guide him, the stress slowly wearing on him throughout the day. He found himself subconsciously reaching out to grasp Mal's hand or turning to talk to her only to find she wasn't there. His nightly phone calls with her helped him relax, just the sound of her voice seemed to make all his problems melt away. He could hear the slight quavers in her voice, the little signs that told him she was missing him as much as he was missing her. The only thing that got him through each day was knowing he was one day closer to seeing her again, and the pictures he had on his laptop.

Every place Ben visited he found places or saw things he knew Mal would've loved to see, quickly snapping a shot of him with them before sending them to her. A few times the young King actually managed to squeeze in a few moments of shopping. The suitcase that had once held presents for the people he was visiting now held bolts of fabric he knew Evie would turn into works of art for Mal, or little trinkets he was sure the fairy would love. He'd grabbed a few things for the others but mostly it was filled with stuff for her.

Mal sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ben was due to come back Sunday night. Just two more days and yet it still felt like an eternity. Flopping back onto his bed wearing his crown pyjammas Mal tried to dry her eyes but she just missed him too much. The worst part was he hadn't called her that night. It was the first night she hadn't heard his voice and it made her worry. What if he couldn't call her? What if something had happened to him? Taking a deep breath she tried to relax herself, he was probably just busy with meetings and got held up, that was it, right? Just as she began to relax the door opened, the fairy bolting upright in bed.

Stepping into the room Ben barely caught her as Mal launched herself into his arms, legs wrapping tightly around his waist while her hands fisted in the back of his shirt. Her mouth claimed his in a heated kiss yet he felt her tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you." She whispered, the words somehow slipping out instead of 'I missed you'. "Don't you ever do that again, I thought something had happened to you."

"I love you too." Confused Ben closed the door behind him, carrying her until he could sit on his bed and hold her close. It took a few prompts before she muttered the words into his neck, he hadn't called her. Rubbing her back he just kept her in his arms. "I thought you'd prefer a personal visit instead of a phone call. I tried your room first but you weren't there."

Mal nodded, a personal visit was much better than a phone call. Finally drying her eyes she sat up, asking him how he was there when he wasn't meant to get back until Sunday. "There was someone very important waiting for me so I asked if we could forgo the final couple of days of touring and finish up business so I could come back to her."

Slipping out of her grasp Ben stood up, grabbing the bag full of presents for her. "I come bearing gifts?" Mal didn't care about the presents, she never did, she just wanted him. Grabbing his collar she pulled him back down to her, demanding he shut up and kiss her, something he was more then happy to do.

He held her close that night. After so many of being apart he figured they deserved it and if Fairy Godmother had a problem with it, he didn't care. They were making up for lost time and he promised his next trip he'd find a way to take her and her friends with him, maybe even extend the trip a little to give them a chance to explore together. Yeah, next time she was coming with him and not just as a picture on his laptop.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
